Bitter Heat
by Reighn
Summary: Harry finally destroys Voldemort, but in the mix of this he finds out he has a new attraction. Why is Draco costantly in tears...why does Harry care so much? SLASH. HDHrR


Harry woke up to a scream, finding out the scream emitted into the air was his own. He was gasping for oxygen, his breath harsh and ragged. The bedsheets were drenched with his sweat, he pulled them off as the cold air swept across his body. He gave a shiver, but enjoyed the coolness of the room.

He pulled his knees inward to his chest and sat on his bed. His face left wet imprints on the pajamas; he hadn't realized that he was crying. He wiped at his eyes with his sleeve, his face was salty with tears.

What he had seen in his dream...was hard to determine, but even harder to understand was why he had been crying. He remembered bits and pieces of it, glimpses of another boy, blood spilling out of him, as well hearing Voldemort's cruel laugh.

_'Silly boy, you cannot save him.'_

But Harry couldn't figure out who this boy was, and he felt foolish for the dream...for letting Voldermort get to him again.

Why was it so impossible to close the connection between the two, Harry hadn't a clue. He couldn't shake the fear that the dream had embedded in him. He looked around, everyone was still sound asleep. It seemed so peaceful, but he couldn't stand to be in this room anymore, he needed some fresh air.

As his bare feet made contact with the ice floor he shuddered making his way across the boys dormitory, walking across the Common Room, Ron was snoring away, Hermione asleep on his shoulder, under a blanket. They still denied a relationship, which was reasonable because Harry knew that they were not dating, however, it was almost painfully obvious they liked each other more then each would let on.

Harry stood there watching them, deciding whether or not to awake them for their comfort, but after several minutes he decided against it. He just had to clear his head, before he broke out in tears yet again. As he walked past them Hermione shifted sleepily dropping her head into Ron's lap. This action awoke Ron a bit, he opened his eyes and looked down at Hermione with a shocked face, then proceeded to position the blanket over her a bit before falling back asleep.

Harry smiled at the sight of his best friends, but even that couldn't push the uneasy feeling that was knotting up his stomach. He could feel an explosion of unwanted tears coming over him as he made his way out the castle, and felt the shivering winter air hit him. Harry didn't seem to mind too much, only shivering slightly as he walked across out on Hogwarts' grounds.

Not only did the cold seem to scare away the tears but Harry loved the cold. It was only the cold that seemed to soothe him. It lifted his spirits whenever he felt like just letting Voldermort kill him. It was all that could keep him from letting go of himself. His mind was racing with too many thoughts. The affect it was having on him was immense, he felt so incredibly dizzy.

He couldn't stop thinking about why he was still alive. It must be pure luck, but right now Harry wouldn't had minded so much if Voldemort killed him.

Harry scolded, of course he cared, if he died everyone else would be in peril. Voldemort would reek havoc in both the muggle world and Wizarding world. He couldn't stand to know that he would be putting innocent people in danger because of his selfish actions.

That's him, noble Harry.

Harry had no idea where he was going so he let his legs do the thinking as he was left swimming in his thoughts.

'_What the hell! What is with this dream?'_

He pounded his palm against his forehead.

'_Gods, I can't keep doing this.'_ Harry sighed as he came across the Quidditch field. He could feel the warm tears running down his face, he let them slid down his face, vision blurry.

He came across the usual spot that he would lie in and quickly sat his arse in the wet dewy grass. He fell back onto his back as he stared into the stars that surrounded him overhead, the tears refused to stop spilling out.

"I'm going crazy." He hissed to himself.

"Hmm, glad you finally realized that Potter," Draco said walking to Harry who was lying on the floor.

"Oh shit." Harry yelped wiping his eyes. Draco had come out of nowhere. Well nearly nowhere. Harry bolted upright staring his enemy right in the face.

"Very intelligent answer, Potter." Draco smirked.

Harry threw him a dirty look then let his gaze transfix on something else. Nothing in particular really, it was just any reason to not look at Draco and have his heart beat a thousand beats per minute and to get rid of that flutter as well.

"Fuck off," Harry snarled still mesmerized on the unknown.

"Ah, and leave the weeping Harry Potter who comes here every night miserly alone? No, thanks."

Harry quickly rubbed his hands over his eyes…his face wasn't wet. How did Draco know?

"And where exactly do you get that idea?" Harry hissed under his breath, struggling to keep his heart normal as he eyed Draco from an ant's eye view.

"Perhaps it was your bloodshot eyes, or maybe it was because I was out here a bit before you got here, and I heard you."

Harry scoffed and looked away.

Draco took this as a challenge. All he could think was that Potter was mocking him as if he was stupid for trying to help him.

'_Well I am stupid. What the hell am I doing standing here?'_

"Fine. Don't tell me. You are probably crying your eyes out because Weaslette decided to shun you. Did you finally come to your senses and asked the girl who has been trailing after you for 4 years out? Aw, thought she still had something for you?"

Harry's eyes clouded with anger then his eyes darted down and back up to meet Draco's. He then seemed distracted by something, his eyes growing larger. Harry looked back at Draco, this time they were filled with fear.

"Draco g-get out of here NOW." Harry pointed towards the Hogwarts building.

Draco was befuddled by his change in approach so instead he persisted.

"No. Not until you tell me what is going on."

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME NOW! GO BACK TO HOGWARTS." Harry was frantic and began shoving Draco.

Draco stood his ground with his arms crossed.

"JUST FUCKING GO! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE HERE NOW." Harry shoved Draco to the floor pointing his wand at him.

"I swear to go if you don't leave I will hex you back into 1st year." Harry hissed but the tears were obvious.

"Now why would you go and do that?" It was a hiss from behind Harry.

Harry's eyes went wide as he slowly lowered his wand and turned to face what was neither alive nor dead, just there.

"Voldemort," Harry spoke softly.

"Why, yes Harry. Pleased to see you here, although I am not quite sure I am too happy to see him…a friend?" The thing chuckled.

Harry slowly turned back to the pale boy with deep silver eyes.

"What the fuck are you still here for?" Harry screamed, crying hard as the tears fell down.

"I—I-" Draco stammered wide-eyed.

"Why couldn't you have listened? For once, why couldn't you have just left and went back to the dungeons and STAYED there? Why the FUCK are you still here?" Harry screamed pushing Draco back onto the ground.

Voldemort was laughing behind him.

Harry whipped around staring at Voldemort.

"Why Harry. I am sure Dumbledore would like for you to use manners. Bow before your master. After all I haven't seen you in months." Voldemort smirked as he flicked his wand and Harry bent over struggling.

"I wonder why this boy is so important to you…oh! Is that you Draco? Malfoy's boy? Hmm a good servant your fa-" Voldemort began as if talking to people were normal for him.

"Don't you dare speak to him." Harry hissed while struggling to get back to his feet.

Voldemort turned and smiled sweetly at Harry. Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and shouted 'CRUCIO'. Harry fell to the floor squirming in pain.

"Harry, Harry, Harry...you never learn do you?"

"Shut up!" Harry squeaked out in a choking sound. His whole body thrashing about in shocks of pain.

"Wow Harry, up to 5 minutes already? Amazing." Voldemort smirked. He bent down looking curiously at Harry, his tongue snaked out as he laughed. "Are you still sane?"

Draco stood frozen, watching with horror. He just couldn't get his muscles to work. But when he heard Harry scream so loud the echoes were ringing in his ears his hand went for his wand.

"STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE BEFORE I KILL YOU MYSELF!"

Draco pointed his wand at Voldemort. He bellowed with laughter.

"Fine." With a flick of his wrists he took the curse off of Harry. Harry stopped moving and was breathing rapidly but he stood, dirty and full of cuts from thrashing around. His breath rapid and he was clutching his side.

"Go to hell, Bastard." Harry hissed with a wheezing laugh.

"Now, now, don't be distasteful with your comments. It might just hurt. _Crucio_!"

Voldemort's wand was pointing at Harry but as he said 'Crucio' he turned pointing the wand at Draco.

Draco fell to the floor writhing in pain.

"NO! NO, STOP IT! IT-IT'S HURTING HIM! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Harry pushed Voldemort to the floor and held the wand to his throat.

"_Sectumsempra_." Harry screamed.

Voldemort laughed as he choked on blood.

"What did you do slice me up a bit? Ah Harry, that hurt."

Voldemort pointed his wand at his throat whispering an incantation to heal small cuts.

Harry backed away staring at Voldermort, thinking he would fully recover.

Harry leaned forward and screamed the spell three more times slicing him across his chest, his face and his throat again.

Voldermort laughed as he shouted the spell, the cuts didn't heal blood gushed out still. Voldemort's face scrunched up with horror.

"How come I can't heal this?!"He shouted, blood gushing out. Before Voldemort crumpled to the ground, taking the 'Crucio' off of poor Draco.

Harry just stared at him stumbling backwards. Draco was on the floor unconscious.

Harry dropped to his knees and checked for a pulse, Draco was alive. He breathed out a breath of relief.

Harry still wasn't sure that Draco would be alright. He slumped down on the floor and put his head in his arms before he began crying. He heard someone stir, her looked up holding out his wand in case Voldemort was still alive. It was just Draco; Harry quickly got to his feet, taking small steps towards the other boy.

"What the FUCK Draco? Why didn't you listen to me? WHY? I told you go I told you to go back home but you didn't LISTEN to me! I fucking hate you--"

"I'm sorry." Draco dropped his head down sighing in pure pain.

"Damn well you should be sorry, you risked your life….and mine as well." Harry wasn't sure what he was angry at. Why was he angry at his nemesis for nearly killing _himself_?

"Oh yes! The perfect saint nearly got killed! Oh dear ol' GOD! I'm sorry that I even bothered."

"Shut your bloo- wait…what?"

"I said I am sorry for trying to fine out what the fuck was making you so...upset." Draco yelled back, his eyes piercing silver, and bloodshot.

"Why the hell would you care?" Harry hissed.

Draco picked his head back up and looked away then back at Harry.

"I was...curious...I-I just don't care, git. I hope you die next time you meet Voldemort." Draco's eyes squinted and his mouth turned up into a snarl.

"He is dead, and who gives two flying fucks about your prissy arse. No one cares if you live or die, at least my _friends_ care." Harry said bitterly.

Draco's face crinkled up with laughter.

"I have my best friends who love me, not like your father though I admit. I've heard about a lot of incest between Malfoy's….never heard of guy-on-guy-" Harry laughed in Malfoy's face.

Malfoy cringed his eyes watering. He stood up and turned his back on Harry.

"I _hate_ you, Harry." Draco whispered as he limped towards Hogwarts.

"Draco, wait!" Harry called limping as well, trying to catch up to Draco, suddenly regretting his words. "You ...you should go to Madame Pomfrey-"

"Piss the fuck off." Draco said keeping a blank expression.

"What the hell? I was only trying to help! And don't dare speak a word about this to anyone ye-"

"Don't try. Oh, and I won't I am absolutely sure that the hero of the day will love to tell his tale and erase me from it."

"Oh, come off of it already! Gods, what do you want from me?"

Draco's eyes went dark. He turned an inch from Harry.

"To burn in hell."

He turned and walked away leaving a puzzled Harry and a very dead Voldemort, behind.

"Stupid bastard," Harry mumbled as he walked to the castle into a corridor leading straight to Dumbledore's room. Turning to speak the password to the gargoyle.

"Carmel Chews," yet another Muggle sweet Dumbledore has seemed to fall in love with.

Harry climbed the steps and knocked on the door. He felt like crying, Voldemort almost killed Draco…because of _him._ Wait- when did Harry go around _caring _about Draco? When did he start calling him Draco!?

Dumbledore let him in, the sun was coming up and it was surprisingly bright.

"Why, Harry…what has happened to you?" Dumbledore asked with a sparkle in his eye.

Harry was visibly shaking, he wrapped his arms around himself and he could feel his heart, now cold with terror. He was in dripping with cold sweat and the bruises and scratches on his face were bleeding profoundly. The anger that he felt for Dr-Malfoy...seemed to disappear and instead he had a feeling of solid fear.

"Voldemort—he is in the Quidditch field."

Dumbledore stood, his eyes stopped twinkling. His whole body was tall and elegant, yet his muscles seemed to tense as he stood there silently listening.

"Are you sure Harry?"

Harry looked into Dumbledore's eyes. He hated being questioned as if he was a foolish boy who didn't know what 'death' meant. It severely agitated him when Dumbledore did that.

"He's dead. I-I killed him. We had an argument and he used the Cruciatus Curse on Draco—and me. I didn't know what to do. I used this spell that I found in this potions book and he was coughing up all this blood…the one I used on Draco? I didn't know what to do." Harry started crying and screaming.

"Harry, you sure you killed him?"

"Go and look then. See it for yourself." Harry yelled rubbing his eyes to emphasize the fact that he was tired.

Harry motioned for Dumbledore to follow him. As they began to reach the Quidditch Field Harry pointed at Voldemort's still limp body.

"Oh my." Dumbledore's eyes went wide. He shooed Harry away, telling him to get Minerva and Serverus.

When Harry got back with the other Professors. They told him to get to the Great Hall.

---

Harry pushed the doors to the Great Hall open, he ran up to where Ron and Hermione sat, the usual spot. He was shaking still.

Hermione stood up bewildered and demanded Harry to tell her what was wrong.

"Voldemort-he tried to kill me and I didn't know what to do. He used the Cruciatus Curse on me and-"

"HE DID WHAT?" Hermione screamed. "Voldemort…attacked you? HERE!?"

Harry sniffled and smiled weakly.

"Yes," and with that Hermione looked like _she_ was about to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Harry! Did you tell Dumbledore that he got away again?"

"I told Dumbledore, but I told him I-I well…killed Voldemort. But it wasn't all me it was-"

"YOU KILLED VOLDEMORT?" Ginny jumped on Harry yelping excitedly. He cringed as she crushed his already broken ribs.

"Uh, Gin. You're hurting me." He gasped.

She laughed and started running down the aisles screaming it. Everyone had been watching them…for a while it seemed. His gaze fell upon the Slytherin table. Some were happy others angry and some seemed hesitant.

But when his eyes fell on a certain blonde, his happiness faded. There was Draco with not a smile or an angered face but a blotchy red one and he kept putting his head in his arms with Pansy patting his back. When he brought his face back up it was all scrunched up and his eyes were glistering. Pansy then leaned in and hugged Draco tightly wrapping her arms around his back as Draco's body shuddered.

Harry snorted. What did he care? The bastard was mean to him. '_But how could you expect him to be nice when you were a jackass to him as well?'_ Harry frowned and pushed away that thought.

Harry was snapped back into reality when people were clapping throughout the Great Hall. Harry blushed and took his seat. Eventually the clapping died down but not the ecstatic behavior. Some kids had left the Hall to go and Owl their families or…newspapers. He better have been expecting to hear from Rita within the next few weeks.

Harry picked at his food; no matter how hard he tried…he just couldn't stop thinking about the blonde bastard sitting across the hall with his face in his arms.

Harry didn't care anymore, he stared at Draco until he caught his attention. He flashed him a worried smile and he got a grimace back. Harry sneered and raised his eyebrows in a challenge.

Draco stood swiftly pushing the girls away from him when they tried to calm him down. He walked hurriedly towards the Gryffindor table with the girls begging him to stop, but he didn't, he walked right in front of Harry and began to speak.

"You are a fucking git. I can't believe your sorry arse—ugh your such a-a-a-" Draco stuttered.

"Bastard?" Harry added with a snarl.

"Yes! You're such a self-centered BASTARD! You are so-so-so-"

"Pathetic?" Millicent added, trying to be helpful.

"Yes, you are incredibly pathetic and a right git." Draco finished.

"St-Stuttering Dr-Draco?" Harry snapped. Surprised by what he, himself was saying.

"Well isn't that new?" Ron added in. "I swear you used to be like open gun fire with these insults, and now you can't even find the words?"

"Go to hell this is between me and Harry!" Draco hissed.

"Harry?" Hermione asked with a look on her face as if she was trying to solve something.

"I-I mean Potter. This is between me and him!" Draco said frantically, his arms were shaking.

"Go ahead." Hermione said looking stranger by the minute.

"Just-Just don't come by me Har-Potter….or-or-or I will…hex you!" Draco said shakily.

He took a deep breath and then rushed out of the room pushing Millicent and Pansy away. He threw the doors open and strolled out still limping a bit.

"What in bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. He was just there with me and everything. He came because he saw me…upset. And he was asking questions or whatever and he got hit with a Cruciatus Curse after me because he told Voldermort to stop--"

"He saved you." Hermione stated.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed.

"I guess…yes…no. Well if he wasn't there..."

"You'd be dead..." Hermione said then went back to eating and staring off into space.

Harry was taken aback, but didn't respond. She changed the subject asking him about his plans for after Hogwarts now that Voldemort was finished with.

Harry answered some more questions before playing with his food. He couldn't stop thinking of the angry and awkward blonde. Weeks passed by and Harry couldn't stop being worried for Draco. It was making him sick.

After a long class of Ancient Runes, Harry sighed and told his friends he was off to potions early. Hermione eyed him and again seemed to take note of what he was doing. He waved goodbye and then walked over to the potions room. There were only 5 minutes left until class started and there were several other kids in the classroom including Draco and Pansy sitting in the back having a heated discussion. They didn't notice him as he snuck up and carefully listened.

"You do! You are so in-" Pansy squealed.

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT! And no I am not! I don't love anyone."

"You love H-" She started in a sing-song voice.

Draco clapped his hand over her mouth and she proceeded to get him off by licking his palm. He shrieked and wiped it off.

"I do not! Just drop it or you will regret it as much as your parents regretted having a pug-faced child." Draco shot back and he got a sad whimper from Pansy before he quickly apologized.

He turned his gaze to Harry and nearly jumped out of his seat.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!?" Draco hissed.

"Long enough to see you put your hand over her mouth is all." Harry said with a bored tone.

"Yea well bugger off with…with…uh…Dumbledore! Yea go meet him in a…"

"Closet? Empty Classroom? Quidditch field?" Harry flashed an evil grin.

Draco groaned and put his head in his arms as Pansy whispered something like 'love' into Draco's ears. Draco hissed back with a 'Shut your mouth!' and she quieted down immediately.

Harry looked at him bewildered and turned his attention back to the front of the class as Hermione and Ron walked in.

They took their seats by Harry, Hermione on one side and Ron next to her.

"Hey, Harry," Ron smiled warmly. Harry gave a small smile and nodded. Draco was still on his mind. He frowned with disgust.

Snape then walked in the room, pairing off kids for their assignment that was to be continued from the day before.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked when Ron had left, haveing gotten partnered with Goyle. Hermione had luckily got partnered with Harry. Snape must have been in a good mood.

"Nothing…does Dra-Malfoy seem...diffrent?" Harry asked.

"Much like you? Yes…" she answered. Not paying much attention as she sorted ingredients.

"I am not..." Harry complained.

"Yes you are. So is Malfoy. First of all you are always looking at him, not nearly as much as he is at you," Hermione crushed some ingredients. "Which isn't too weird since you are always throwing death grins to one another. Malfoy has been crying all the time lately and you seem preoccupied with something..." she mixed in some of the crushed ingredient. Then Hermione stopped and her eyes went wide as her grin turned into a huge smile. "And Malfoy stutters around you, all the damn time, calling you Harry and not even making one decent snide about you. You also have been asking quite a lot of questions about him too. And oohh! You also call him 'Draco' a lot... I cannot believe I didn't see this earlier!" Hermione smiled as she looked at Harry.

"What in bloody hell are you chattering on about?" Harry asked.

"You, Harry Potter, are in love with Draco Malfoy."


End file.
